Many current brushes used to apply and sculpture composite resin materials (e.g., smooth the composite resin over a tooth surface and across a filling) in dentistry are straight artist brushes designed for applying paint to easily accessible painting surfaces, such as canvas. The oral cavity presents a number of surfaces that are difficult to reach for oral hygiene (e.g., tooth brushing, flossing and the like). These areas include the lingual areas of the teeth (the tongue side of teeth), the gingival marginal areas (where a tooth meets with the gum), embrasure spaces (spaces between teeth) and occlusal surfaces of the posterior teeth (chewing surfaces of the molars). These areas see a larger percentage of dental issues including decay and cavities requiring dental restoration work such as composite fillings, sealants and the like. As previously described with oral hygiene, these difficult to reach areas are similarly difficult to reach with current straight brushes used to apply and sculpture composite material for dental restoration. A variety of brushes are used with differing shaped brush surfaces and then the user contorts the hand and wrist to reach the desired surfaces of the teeth.
A dental tool with an angled head fails to address these problems as a single angle cannot adequately access every tooth surface that may need attention in the mouth. Similarly, a single brush type cannot easily apply and sculpt composite material over a variety of tooth surfaces and filling locations.